The Four In Hand Knot
by carryonmycastiel
Summary: Castiel is alive, miraculously and without explanation, and the only thing Dean really questions is why the angel's tie is on backwards. He decides to help him with that, leading to some unexpected  but not unwelcome  results.


**Title: **The Four-in-Hand Knot

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Warnings: **Language, handjobs, handprint!kink, and stupid stupid fluff.

**Summary:** Castiel is alive, miraculously and without explanation, and the only thing Dean really questions is why the angel's tie is on backwards. He decides to help him with that, leading to some unexpected (but not unwelcome) results.

**Author's Note: **This was originally supposed to be one of Dean's dreams, and at the end of it he'd wake up, clutching onto Castiel's trenchcoat and sobbing and angstangstangst. It didn't go quite the way I'd planned it to, however, so here: take some poorly-written smut and fluff, with no angst in sight.

* * *

><p>"Cas, <em>you're alive?"<em>

"I couldn't be without you, Dean. My death was inevitable... but so was my return." Castiel stood in the middle of the motel room, staring at Dean with those all too familiar blue eyes.

"I can't believe it," Dean gaped at the angel, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing as real, "Oh my God, Cas."

Without another moment's hesitation, Dean strode forward and wrapped his arms around Castiel, those damn annoying tears pooling in his bright green eyes as he clutched onto the startled angel. Castiel tensed at first, but then relaxed into the embrace, patting Dean's back awkwardly and closing his eyes for the briefest second. Dean let go after a few more moments and backed a few steps away from Castiel, still blinking back tears. He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, worried that if he blinked too much then Castiel would disappear again

"I take it that you missed me, Dean." Cas joked awkwardly, and Dean snorted humorlessly.

"Nah, I just missed making fun of that ridiculous outfit of yours."

Lifting his chin defiantly, Cas narrowed his eyes at the jab. "I find Jimmy Novak's choice of clothing to be very tasteful."

Dean grinned, having noticed that Castiel's tie was on backwards, "So did you put that tie on yourself, or..."

"I do not see how that is relevant," Castiel stated plainly, eyes still narrowed.

"Oh, Cas, it's great to have you back," Dean couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, "C'mere, I'll help you."

Castiel tilted his head with that look of puzzlement that Dean missed so much, but said nothing. "What? Forget how to walk after being underwater so long, Cas?"

"Very funny, Dean."

"Alright, buzzkill, here," Dean stepped back up to Castiel, eyes glinting. "Let me show you how it's done."

Dean reached down to grab Castiel's tie, and when Dean's hand brushed against the skin on Cas's neck the angel startled in surprise, hand reaching out to grab Dean's arm. The hunter let go of Castiel's tie and put his hands up in surrender, making steady eye contact with him as he said, "Woah, Cas, I'm not gonna hurt you."

There was a heavy pause.

"I know." Castiel shifted uncomfortably, then averted his eyes to the ground. "It's fine. Proceed."

"Okay, then..." Dean quirked an eyebrow at the smaller man, and very slowly grabbed the tie again, loosening it and removing it gently from around Castiel's neck. "Now I'm going to demonstrate on you. You just watch and try to remember. Take notes if you need to."

He could've sworn that Castiel rolled his eyes, but when Dean looked closer the angel's face was as somber as ever.

"This one is called the Four-in-Hand knot. You take it like this," Dean hung the tie right side up around Castiel's neck, "and you take the side with the bigger end and cross it over the side with the smaller end." Dean did so as he spoke, looking up to see if Cas was following along. "You good so far?"

Castiel sighed impatiently. "Yes, Dean."

"Good. Now you take the wider end and cross it _under_ the narrower end, like this, and then you cross the wider end back again over the narrower end." Castiel had remained very still throughout the instruction so far, and Dean chanced a look to see if he was even paying attention anymore. Bright green eyes locked with deep blue ones and Dean gaped, caught off guard by how intensely Castiel now surveyed him. "Y-you alright, Cas?"

"Fine." The reply was quick and forced, Castiel's voice sounding a bit rougher than it had just a few moments ago. Something in his tone sent a chill down Dean's spine and he gulped, nodding once and resuming his explanation on how to tie a tie. He hadn't gotten past the next step, however, when Castiel said, "Dean."

The hunter's eyes flickered from Cas's tie to his face, and Dean was once again taken off guard by the depth the angel's eyes portrayed. He unconsciously leaned forward, wanting to get lost in them, but stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. "Yeah, Cas?"

"Forgive me."

Dean's brows furrowed, "For what?"

After a brief moment of lingering eye contact, Castiel stepped forward, leaning upward to press his lips softly to Dean's. Dean made a startled noise against Castiel's lips and drew back, "C-Cas, what the hell?"

The angel said nothing, just stared at Dean with those deep blue eyes, waiting. Dean stared back, heart pounding, a sudden course of adrenaline pumping though his veins. At a loss for words the hunter grabbed the front of Castiel's trenchcoat, dragging him forward and crashing their lips together. He could've sworn that he felt Castiel sigh in relief against his mouth, but Dean was too swept up in whatever this feeling was that he barely noticed anything but the feel of Cas's lips on his own.

"Dammit, Cas," he murmured when they resurfaced for air, "Why the _hell_ did this take so long?"

"I'm sure Hell _was_ a fairly large contributing factor, Dean,"

"...Smartass."

Dean entangled his fingers in Castiel's hair and kissed him roughly, barely able to notice when the angel began to tug upward at the hem of his tshirt. Dean pulled back for just one second, lifting the material quickly and tossing it aside before attacking Castiel's lips again, pushing the smaller man's trenchcoat and jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Castiel raked a hand down Dean's chest, shivering when Dean moaned lightly against his lips. With one hand Castiel held on gently to the back of Dean's neck, while the other grabbed Dean's left arm just above the elbow, dragging a finger upwards until-

"_Fuck_, Cas!" Dean's knees almost gave out on him at the same time that Castiel's hips bucked forward, an almost embarrassingly high-pitched whimper escaping the angel's lips. "What _was_ that?"

Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder, panting slightly as he said, "I think... it was your scar."

Dean rolled his left shoulder forward quickly, glancing down at the mark Castiel had left when he'd raised him from Hell. "You mean the handprint...? Do it again, Cas."

Nodding once, Castiel slowly raised a hand up to Dean's shoulder, matched it perfectly with the handprint, and pressed down lightly. Dean shuddered, a chill running throughout his entire being, leaving his now-shaking body buzzing and warm and so very, very turned on, and he let out a strangled moan when Castiel's body seemed to convulse in his arms.

Without warning Castiel shoved Dean away, and Dean understood why when the back of his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall backwards on top of it. As soon as he did Castiel crawled on top of him, straddling Dean's hips and grinding down experimentally, eliciting a startled whimper from the hunter. Every nerve in Dean's body was on fire, and Cas felt as if his entire being was crackling with some sort of electric current, one that drove him absolutely insane and made him yearn to be closer. Dean reached up and began to undo the buttons of Cas's shirt, grinning slightly when he had to tug the half-done tie off of the man's neck. He glanced at it once appreciatively before letting it join the rest of the discarded clothing, and pulled Castiel's head down to his own, sucking lightly on the man's lower lip, nearly growling when Castiel began to grind down on him again.

"We need to get these off, _now_." Dean mumbled, easily undoing the button on Castiel's pants and pushing them down hurriedly. He made quick work of his own, and soon after they were both fully unclothed, panting and writhing against each other, pleading and moaning each other's names, lips crashing, teeth scraping, tongues dancing. Nothing else mattered, nothing else even existed, except for the feel of skin on skin, and the erratic beating of both of their hearts as their hips bucked and ground against each other.

Castiel kissed his way down Dean's jawline, teasing the hunter's earlobe inbetween his teeth before licking a line down Dean's neck, where he found a pulse point and bit down gently, drawing ragged breaths from the wrecked man. "Oh my _God_, Castiel," the angel bit down again at the blasphemy and Dean saw stars, "Cas, I-I need...

"What is that you need, Dean?" Castiel began licking his way down Dean's chest, stopping when he got to one of his nipples and sucking gently, cock twitching when the action drew a high-pitched _'Ngh!'_ from the writhing form beneath him. He repeated, more firmly this time, "Tell me what you need."

"I need you-" Dean arched his hips upward, attempting to gain more friction against his own throbbing cock, but Castiel pulled back until Dean pleaded, "I need you to, _fuck, _just _touch me already,_Castiel!"

The angel quickly obliged Dean's request and captured Dean's lips with his own, kissing him slowly and carefully as he reached a hand between their writhing bodies and slid a finger along Dean's cock, eliciting a strangled cry from the hunter's mouth. Castiel began to pump his fist around him, slowly at first but then with greater intensity as Dean's cries grew louder and louder, insistent hips pushing up into Castiel's hand.

Dean could barely remember his own name at this point, he was so lost in the moment, but he wasn't far enough gone to miss the fact that Castiel's erection was rubbing frantically between their stomachs while Cas worked on him, and so Dean snaked a hand between their bodies and grabbed firmly on to Castiel. The angel's eyes closed for a second, his head dropping onto Dean's chest as he cried out in pleasure. Dean began to pump Castiel in time with Castiel's own strokes and soon they were both lost in the feeling of each other, of the ecstasy washing over the both of them, that they both came, harder and longer than they (well, Dean, anyway- Cas really had no idea) thought possible.

A few minutes later they finally came down from their high, panting and breathless, bodies buzzing and content. Castiel planted a kiss on the hunter's neck and Dean pulled him down on top of him, enjoying more than he'd admit the warm weight of Cas's body on his. Through the sleepy haze that almost immediately washed over him, Dean heard Castiel say,

"I still would like to learn how to tie a tie, if you'd be willing to reteach me, Dean."

Dean grinned and kissed the top of his angel's head, "Anything for you, Cas."


End file.
